It is well established that prolonged exposure to sun has damaging effects on the skin. Particularly, the uv radiation from the sun is known to cause erythema of the skin, sunburn and skin cancer. Protection of the skin from uv radiation can be achieved by protective attire as well as by protection in the form of topical compositions of various protective ingredients. A particular group of protective compositions are intended for oral administration. Oral compositions contain active ingredients which are delivered to the skin via an internal transport mechanism and thus protect the skin from uv radiation damage. A particular group of active ingredients which are suitable for use with said oral compositions are carotenoids. U.S. Pat. No. 3,920,834 describes the use of a mixture of carotenoids wherein cathaxanthin is the primary carotenoid in the composition. However, the use of cathaxanthin is known to be limited due to adverse effects it may have on pigmentation. U.S. Pat. No. 5,290,605 describes food-stuff and beverages intended for providing protection to the skin against uv sun radiation. Said foodstuff and beverages comprising carotenoids as well as ascorbic acid, tocopherols, coenzyme Q10 and reduced glutathione. U.S. Pat. No. 6,110,478 further describes a composition for protecting skin against uv radiation and the harmful effects thereof, wherein the composition contains a pro-vitamin A carotenoid and lycopene. The use of such a composition is limited by the negative effect pro-vitamin A carotenoids may have on the subject's health at certain dosage levels. An excess of vitamin A, which is produced in the body from pro-vitamin A carotenoids, was found to have adverse effects on health. Stahl et al (“Dietary Tomato Paste Protects against Ultraviolet Light-induced Erythema in Humans”, Biochemical and Molecular Action of Nutrients, Research Communication, (2001) 1449-1451) have shown the protective effect of tomato paste which is known to contain inter alia lycopene, β-carotene and tocopherol, against uv light-induced erythema. However, Stahl has reported a problem in achieving desired carotenoid serum levels, suggesting poor bioavailability.
Accordingly, there is a long felt need to develop a composition for protecting skin against uv radiation which is suitable for oral administration and is safe at a wide range of dosages.
It is therefore a purpose of the present invention to provide a method for protecting skin against damages caused by ultra-violet (uv) radiation from the sun.
A further purpose of the present invention is to provide a carotenoid composition effective in protecting the skin against the damages of uv radiation and which does present potential health risks.
It is yet another purpose of the present invention to provide a method and composition that overcome the disadvantages of the known art.
Other objectives of the invention will become apparent as the description proceeds.